Baby, It's Cold Outside
by firefly171
Summary: Rodney and Teyla vist Jeannie for the holidays. Rodney of course spends his time working so Teyla attempts to lighten things up. Just a small snapshot fic. Rodney/Teyla


**Title: **Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Pairings/Characters:** Rodney/Teyla

**Genre:** Fluff (O.o I know...I'm suprised too)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm just playing with them and I promise that I'll put them back exactly were I found them.

**Warnings:** none

**Summary: **Rodney and Teyla vist Jeannie for the holidays. Rodney of course spends his time working so Teyla attempts to lighten things up. Just a small snapshot fic x3

**Author Notes:** This was written for the KissBingo on LiveJournal for the prompt: experimental: hot and cold

* * *

He stared into his empty coffee cup with contempt, wondering why he'd yet to invent one that could refill itself, as he pushed himself away from the desk. He quickly glanced at the clock hanging above him; eleven sixteen. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to walk out of Jeannie's office and down the hall towards the kitchen.

Leave it to Dr. Rodney McKay to spend most of his holiday leave still working. Just today he had spent the last five hours working on equations and algorithms trying to find a more efficient way to conserve energy once he returned to the Pegasus Galaxy and Atlantis; a project that was never ending it seemed.

Once he reached the kitchen he went straight for the coffee maker, only to find that also empty. Grumbling, he set to the task of making himself more, opening and closing Jeannie's cupboards looking for the filters. Once found, he opened the machine, placed a filter in and scooped several heaping spoonfuls into it, making sure to add in a little extra, feeling the need for an extra strong cup this afternoon. As he was filling up the coffee pot with water, he glanced up when he heard laughter from outside.

The window looked out over the back yard, now covered in a thick layer of snow, where the three of them were putting the final touches on a snowman. Madison laughed hysterically as she watched one of the women fight with the carrot nose.

He moved away from the window for a moment so that he could pour the water into the coffee maker and turn it on, sighing with relief as it bubbled to life and before moving back over to the window.

They had managed to get the nose in place and now Jeannie was wrapping an old worn out scarf around its neck. The three of them stood back to admire their work and Madison, obviously happy with their accomplishment, skipped from her mother's arms so that she could attack the legs of their companion with a hug.

Teyla stumbled back only a little from her assault, turning a little so that he could make out her smiling face. His breath hitched at the sight of her, never did she look more beautiful than when she was smiling, and he meant really smiling, not one of those diplomatic smiles that she usually wore.

She picked Madison up into a hug, spinning her around a few times and eliciting even more squealing laughter from the little girl. Putting her down, Teyla noticed Rodney watching them from the window.

Her face seemed to light up more, though he was certain that could only be his imagination, as she waved for him to come out and join the three of them. He smiled and gave her a weak wave in return; though he shook his head indicating that he would much rather stay inside where it was warm.

She didn't look disappointed, only giving him an understanding nod, before she was hit from behind by a snowball. Turning she saw little Maddie pointing an accusing finger at her mother, while Jeannie stood there with her hand behind her back looking more than a little guilty.

Rodney watched them for a little while longer, wondering how he could be so lucky, until the coffee pot sputtered to a stop and he turned from the window so that he could pour himself a cup.

He spooned in three sugars and only a little bit of milk before taking his first sip, wincing as it burned his mouth a little but savoring the taste none the less.

He heard the door behind him open and someone enter, stomping their feet just outside the door before coming in. He turned to see Teyla pulling off her gloves.

"Are you sure you will not join us?" she asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

He smiled at her, taking in her flushed cheeks from the cold, the way she pushed her scarf down under her chin and rubbed her hands together, trying to get the blood flowing back through them. He shook his head. "No, I'm perfectly fine in here. Besides, you wouldn't want me out there ruining your fun anyway."

Laughing and shaking her head, she walked around the counter.

He swallowed his sip of coffee and set the mug down just as she pressed herself against him.

Her hand was cold as she trailed it up his back, sending shivers through his body, and rested it on the back of his neck while the other she pressed into his back. She brushed her lips lightly across his cheek, sending goose bumps down his arms, and pulled him into a slow, sweet kiss.

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, feeling the winter air radiate off of her clothes, while his other hand still lingered on the mug. He could feel the condensation on her lips as they parted his and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, drinking him in.

Slowly she moved her hand from his neck, down his shoulder and arm so that it stopped to rest on his hand with the mug. He felt her lips curl into a smile before she pulled away from him, taking the cup of coffee with her.

He stared after her in stunned silence as she took a few steps backwards, taking a sip from the mug and still smiling at him.

"You know where to find us when you change your mind," she said, rounding the counter again and quickly grabbing her gloves so that she could shove them in her pocket. "And thank you for the coffee."

With that, she was once again out the door, leaving him there to wonder what the heck had just happened.


End file.
